1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler assembly including a container to connect the latter to a pump-dispenser and transfer its granulated content, such as toxic substances or the like, with minimum risk of spillage or contact with the user. The user causes the granulated contents to be transferred without direct contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,294 to Tsao et al. (1995) for a non-spill bottled water replacement system with a shielded disposable cap. While contact with the user is avoided, it relies on a hydraulic shock wave that may be dangerous when the application is for toxic substances. Other U.S. Pat. Nos., 5,634,505 (1997), 3,885,608 (1975), and 3,731,717 (1973), describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. These patented inventions were designed for liquids and gases, not granulated materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,505 to Wong (1997) for a refueling system is primarily directed to a mechanism for quick engagement with a mating receiver and the incorporation of these teachings in the present invention will not serve the purposes of handling granulated material. Applicant's own Costa Rica patent No. 2519 issued on Jun. 19, 1997 and entitled "Coupling System between Pump and Container for Loading and Unloading of Granulated Agro-chemical Products and Others" is relevant in the definition of the problem and one of the early solutions found by the Applicant. The present invention improves upon the original invention by providing, inter alia, the L-shaped slots and spring mechanisms that further facilitate the safe transfer of granulated material from a container to a dispenser. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.